ThighHighs
by Shouhei
Summary: Trory: One-shot. Tristan returns from Military School and offers Rory a ride home when her bus leaves without her. What happens next? Please Review.


**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls isn't mine, it never was mine, but someday I will buy it for... (pause for dramatic effect) 1 MILLION dollars.

**A/N:** Hallo peeps, just felt like writing a one-shot trory since I haven't started on my next major trory story. Don't worry, though, I have some ideas in the works!!!

**Rating:** NC-17! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!

**Dedicated:** This story is dedicated to my trory beta, Katherine (rosie4299) because she had to work in the hell that is the day after Thanksgiving. (For those of you who don't know, that's the biggest shopping day of the year!!!) This one' for you, my dear!

**Time Frame:** Rory and Tristan's senior year at Chilton.

**Title:** Thigh-Highs

Tristan DuGrey strode through the halls of Chilton with his smirk in place. He was back. Military school had sucked, but it did show him the consequences if he screwed up again. There was no way in hell he was going back to that place. He was finally back in his domain, where he called the shots and his puppy-like friends followed. Tristan knew he had changed some in North Carolina. He had learned his lesson and wouldn't commit any more felonies; he'd stick to juvenile crimes.

As he walked, he glanced at all the girls who had turned their attention to him. He winked at a couple newbies and checked out some of his former conquests. Yes, life was good. Tristan did, however notice an absence of a particular face. Usually, she would be standing somewhere with her nose in a book, but their paths had yet to cross.

He had been shocked to hear that she and Paris had apparently become best friends, and they were now on student council together. Oy, Paris as president. That was something he was definitely enjoying. He had always liked Paris. Sure she was... intense, but she was sweet and one of the only ones who didn't take his crap. He had an odd form of respect for her.

He reached the lunchroom and that's when he saw her. She was sitting at a table by herself. _Did she always sit by herself? _She was reading, naturally, and listening to some music. She looked lonely. He knew she would never admit it, but Tristan knew from experience how isolated this place could make you feel. He had "friends," but they mysteriously disappeared when he was shipped off. All of a sudden they would be busy whenever he was down for weekends or holidays. He knew Rory had real friends, though, and for that he envied her.

With a slight spring in his step, Tristan began the short walk to her table. He wondered how she'd react to seeing him. They had left things up in the air, so he wasn't sure if they were friends or not. Hopefully, she wouldn't hate him. Even though he wasn't sure what he would say to her, he decided just to go with whatever happened. Finally, she was within reach and so he sat down next to her.

------------

Rory had been having the crappiest day, ever! She had woken up late and barely made it to class on time. Then, her history teacher decided to give a pop quiz on some material she had barely gone over. She had a night of sleeping on the couch to look forward to, since her mom insisted on buying her a new bed. To top it all off, she realized she forgot her lunch money so now she wasn't going to get a chance to eat anything until after school. Rory nearly jumped out of her skin when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone sit next to her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you," the boy told her.

That voice! Focusing on him, she saw the familiar blue eyes staring into her own. His straight white teeth practically glowed as he smiled at her. It was Tristan DuGrey. Rory hadn't seen him since the night of the play, when he stood in front of her telling her he broke into a safe and that he was leaving. She remembered wanting to jump into his arms and kiss him again. Kiss him differently than they had kissed the first time. Two lonely, miserable people who needed to feel wanted had caused their kiss on the piano bench. This time, she wanted to tear his... Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she knew she still hadn't said a word to him.

Tristan watched her shock with a grin. He was a little nervous about her reaction, though, because she was just sitting there with her mouth practically hanging open. He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. He really hoped she wasn't angry with him, but his suspicions were put at ease when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Wow, Mary! That was some welcome!" Tristan teased, when Rory pulled away from her bear hug.

Blushing, she tried to make an excuse. "Oh, well I was just really happy to see..."

"Hey, I was just kidding. I'm glad you're happy. For a second there I thought you were going to slap me."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly nice to you before I left. I'm really sorry about what a jackass I was to your boyfriend."

Tristan spat boyfriend out as kindly as he could manage. He hated bagboy with a passion. The guy was all wrong for Rory. His Mary needed someone who could show her a fun time. She'd been given a safe and protected life since she was born, and that was all bagboy could give her. Rory hid a smile at the obvious dislike Tristan had for Dean.

"I know you didn't like him, but I wasn't exactly nice to you either. Besides, Dean and I broke up."

"Really!? Who broke up with who?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, well he broke up with me, but we're both to blame. I kind of fell for another guy," Rory said with a blush.

"Really," Tristan smirked. "So, who's the lucky guy that won your heart."

"Well, his name is Jess."

"And, what's he like?" Tristan asked, so he'd know his competition.

"Well, a badass from New York pretty much sums him up. He's angry at the world, and let's just say he has the baggage to make that justified. We decided we were better off as friends, though."

Tristan tried not to let the joy show on his face at the news that Rory was single. Finally! Now, he could make his move and she didn't have bagboy as an excuse! This was perfect, and he couldn't wait for the flirtatious dance to ensue. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of round 1. This was going to be fun!

----------------

Rory's stomach grumbled as she sat in the last class of the day. She felt like her stomach was going to eat itself if the stupid bell didn't ring. Time was the weirdest thing. The second you are either starving or about to pee in your pants, it slows down to seem every second is an eternity, but as soon as you're having a good time it speeds up to feel like mere seconds have passed. Five more minutes.

She really tried to focus on the end of the lecture, but it was so boring she couldn't even try to pay attention. Paris was scribbling notes at a furious pace, so she knew she could copy the end of Paris' notes if she had to. Truthfully, she hadn't been paying attention since lunch to be exact. Tristan had invaded her thoughts. They talked some about his time in military school, and he assured her his past was definitely behind him. They had parted, and she hoped they had some classes together. Unfortunately, they didn't so instead she had thoughts about him running through her head all day.

Finally the bell rang and she rushed to her locker. The sooner she got home the sooner she would get to eat. As she was rushing out the door, she almost ran into Tristan. He steadied them both and paused for a second to notice how cute she looked when she was flustered.

"Where's the fire?"

"Oh, I just need to get home," she explained, secretly glad to have run into him.

"Oh, then I'll walk you to your car," Tristan offered, desperate to spend some time with her.

"Oh, well actually I don't have a car, anymore."

"Why not?"

Rory sighed, "Jess and I were driving to get some ice cream when an animal ran into the road. He swerved and I ended up in the hospital. Bye-bye car."

Tristan glanced her over to make sure everything was in its rightful place. She smiled and assured him that it was just a fractured wrist. Rory really thought his concern was sweet. He had definitely changed, or maybe her eyes were just now opening. They continued to walk and they reached the bus stop just as Rory's bus pulled away. Frustrated she groaned out loud.

"Nooo! I'm never going to eat!"

"What?" Tristan asked her. This girl definitely confused him.

"Yeah, I'm starving and I haven't eaten all day. I missed breakfast because I was running late and then I forgot my lunch money because I was rushing out the door."

Tristan shook his head at her. No wonder she was so thin. He could see this sort of thing happening to her all the time. Memories of her missing the Shakespeare test made him smile. He loved it when she got that pissed off. Rory didn't tell people off very often, but when she did she really let them have it.

"Okay, that's it. I'm driving you somewhere to get you something to eat. You study too much not to give your brain any food," he joked.

Rory tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled her towards his brand new BMW. She happily climbed into the passenger's side and they began to drive. Luckily, he had offered because no sooner had they pulled out of the parking lot did the sky open up as rain began to pound the wind shield.

"Whoa. Thanks for the ride. I'd be soaked by now."

Momentarily, Tristan pictured Rory sitting by herself at the bus stop with her thin Chilton shirt so wet that it showed her tight nipples through the fabric. He knew he couldn't think about her like that, so he flipped the radio on. Some mediocre band was playing, but he decided it was good enough. They sat in relative silence for most of the ride.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rory asked, suddenly.

Tristan was caught off guard for a second, but regained his composure to answer her. "Uh, no. There weren't many girls at military school, you know."

Rory smiled, "However did you manage?"

"What I wonder, Mary, is how you managed," Tristan said with a smirk.

"Hey, I was here."

"Yes, but you didn't have my sexy body to think about all day long."

Tristan was surprised when he saw her look away as the blush tinted her cheeks. So it was true. He wondered if she thought about him. Of course she denied it whenever Tristan brought it up, but that was only in fun. This was different. She didn't even try to refute it. His words hung heavily in the air and the two sat without talking. The pitter-patter of raindrops splattered as they drove towards Stars Hollow.

The next thing Rory knew, she heard a loud pop! Tristan swerved the car into a ditch as he lost control. Rory was petrified, but Tristan was able to keep them from flipping over. When the car finally came to a complete stop, they both sat still and took deep breaths as their adrenaline rush slowed down.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked her.

"Y-yeah."

Tristan gave her a once-over to make sure she was telling the truth, and once he was satisfied that she was in fact okay, he got out of the car into the rainstorm. Rory's heart pounded in her chest after Tristan stepped out. She tried to calm herself down, but that had really scared her. She heard the door open and looked over as Tristan climbed back in, now dripping with water.

"Well, the tire blew out. I have to go change it," he told her.

"Oh, I'll help."

"What? No, you stay here."

Rory sighed, "Tristan, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. You were nice enough to give me a ride, and you're not going to be the only one standing in the rain."

"Okay fine, but only if you insist."

Secretly, Tristan was glad that she was offering to help. He'd finally get to see her dripping wet like he imagined. Those weren't exactly the thoughts he wanted to have at the time, but he couldn't seem to shake them from his head as he got back out of the car. Taking a deep breath, Rory follow Tristan into the rain and was instantly soaked to her skin. Circling to the trunk, she grabbed the jack as Tristan grabbed the new tire. They quickly changed the tire, and climbed back into the car.

"Let's go to my house," Rory said, shivering.

Tristan agreed, and they drove a little faster towards Stars Hollow. Tristan glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Rory's wet figure. His pants slightly constricted when he saw her nipples poking through her blouse. Her skirt was about six inches higher than it normally was because it was stuck to her legs. Rory felt her tiny buds tightening and sighed when she realized you could see straight through her shirt. A devilish part of her was hoping Tristan would look at her. That's why she didn't bother to cross her arms over her chest. Finally, they pulled up to the Gilmore house and they ran inside.

"Mom!" Rory called, but noticed a note taped to the TV.

_Fruit of my loins,_

_I have to work late, tonight. I should be back around eight. Gotta go before Michel kills our guests. Funny story. Tell you later!_

_Love,_

_The Coffee Goddess _

"Well, my mom isn't here," Rory told Tristan, holding up the note.

He read it and laughed. Tristan had never actually met Lorelai, but he had seen her with Rory a couple of times. He liked to just watch them interact with each other because it was so different than he acted with his own mother. They had a relationship like no one he had ever met. Not only were they mother/daughter, but also best friends. He could tell how much Rory loved her mom by the way she talked about her.

"She sounds very... colorful."

"Oh she is. I get my insanity from her," Rory laughed. "Oh, I guess we should get out of these wet clothes."

Tristan took a step closer to her, and Rory felt her breath hitch. His face was mere inches away from hers and all she wanted was for the space to become invisible. As if he was reading her mind, Tristan closed the gap between their faces and pressed his lips against hers. Rory almost melted right there. His hands circled around her waist, and she found her chest flushed against his. Tristan groaned into her mouth as her tight nipples pressed into his chest. He could feel every curve of her body through her clothes.

The kiss became more intense as Tristan parted his lips to lick her lips. Rory shivered at the sensation and greedily granted him entrance. His tongue swept into her mouth and explored the treasure within. Rory savored the feeling of his tongue in her mouth and felt herself getting lost in his touch. They pulled apart when they needed to breathe and just looked at each other, still in a tight embrace.

"God, Rory I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Rory breathed.

"Do you want this?" Tristan asked her, as he moved his hand up to cup her cheek.

Rory nodded, and he was assured that she was really ready for them to be a couple. Kissing her lips one more time, he then moved to her neck. Rory gasped at the sensation. No one had ever done that to her before. Slowly, he moved his hand to her top and unbuttoned the first two buttons. Usually, Rory would pull away, but the feeling Tristan was evoking in her stopped her from making any form of protest. His tongue slid down to a spot right below her collar and he began to lightly suck on the flesh. Rory gasped at how strange it felt, and she couldn't believe he was marking her.

He pulled away from her with a smirk and she shook her head. "I won't be wearing any low-cut shirts for a while."

Grinning, he continued to unbutton her shirt. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Rory stopped breathing when he reached the button that kept her breasts from being exposed. He paused, but she nodded her approval and he continued his trek all the way down to her belly button. Then, he pulled the rest of the material out of her skirt and undid the last three buttons. The shirt slid off her shoulders and slopped against the floor. Tristan gazed at her thin white, lacy bra that was soaked through and it left even less to his imagination.

Rory shivered slightly, and so he crushed their bodies together once again. Their mouths met in a desperate attempt to regain lost time. The time they were apart. Right now, neither one could remember why. Rory pulled away slightly, but kept their lips joined. Moving her hands up his torso, she untucked his shirt and began unbuttoning from the bottom. By the time she reached his neck, the whole shirt was open. Pushing it off his shoulders, it smacked onto the ground and joined Rory's shirt. Both of their arms circled to the other's back and Rory loved feeling his strong muscles under her fingertips.

Tristan's fingers danced across Rory's bra strap and carefully unhooked it. The weird thing for her was that she didn't feel self-conscious at all. She thought she would, but now she just wanted Tristan to show her what he could do to her. Taking the initiative, she gave Tristan a parting flick with her tongue and then took a couple of steps back. His eyes went directly to her creamy breasts as she slipped the straps off her shoulders and he felt himself become more aroused.

Stepping forward, he reached out and lightly touched her chin with his index finger. Then, agonizingly slow, he traced an invisible line down her neck to the gentle swell of her breasts. A drop of water from her hair trickled at the same rate as his hand until it reached her rosy buds. When Rory felt his thumb graze her nipple, she couldn't breathe. Tristan then used two digits and tweaked the already hard peak. She gasped for air. No one had ever touched her there, before. It was amazing.

Their mouths fused together as Tristan continued to tease her breasts. Her core ached for something. She didn't even know what she wanted. No, not wanted. Needed. She pried her lips away from his and threw her head back, while arching her back into him. Tristan's mouth dropped as he looked over this gorgeous creature. She was naturally sexy and that made him want her even more. Leaning over, he grabbed her nipple between his teeth and bit down onto it. She screamed.

"Oh Tristan!"

Hearing her, he didn't know how much longer he could take this. One hand slid down her back and unzipped her skirt. It dropped to her feet, and left Rory only in her thigh-highs and underwear. All of a sudden, Rory felt extremely underdressed and so she began to fumble with his pants as he suckled her tits. Shoes were kicked off and they stumbled over to the couch. Tristan had found Rory's lips again.

He didn't even notice her sexy hose until they landed on the couch. He almost took her right then, but controlled himself as his eyes scanned over Rory's form. She was topless and her breasts heaved with her erratic breathing. Her usual ladylike behavior was out the window as her legs were slightly spread so he could see the crotch of her lacy white panties. A few inches of leg was shown and then the beginning of her navy blue hose started.

He knew in an instant that those hose were not coming off. Kissing her again, he pushed her down so that she was laying horizontally on the couch and he was on top of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he pressed his hard-on against Rory's center and ground into her. She let out a squeal of pleasure and so he did it again. And again. And again.

Rory couldn't think straight as he rubbed her most intimate area. Her groin throbbed and she couldn't get quite enough. She felt so close to something, something wonderful. Rory wanted to cry it felt so good, but something was still missing. Tristan knew he was being cruel with all the teasing, so he pulled back much to Rory's disappointment. He urged her to move her hips up and then removed her panties. She wondered why he kept her tights on, but that thought was tossed out the window as soon as his finger touched her folds.

"Fuck Rory, you're dripping wet!"

She could feel his finger slip around her slit. He began to fondle her clit, trying to get her as aroused as he possibly could. She wanted to die. It felt that damn good. She shook, involuntarily, and he knew she was more than ready for him. He slid a finger into her vagina and her eyes went blank with ecstasy. Tristan began to stroke her, gently, with one finger as his thumb played with her clit. Her inner muscles clenched around his finger and he couldn't believe how tight she was!

Grinning wickedly, he had an idea. He used to think Rory would be a very conservative lover, but seeing her reaction really changed his mind about her. In fact, he had a feeling she would be sexually wild. He hoped, anyways. While he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her, he grabbed her other hand and put it onto the bulge of his boxers. She came out of her haze to realize what he wanted. Rory had never seen a penis up close before, and she wanted to see him. All of him.

She sat up completely and Tristan stopped moving, but he left his finger inside of her. Rory began to pull at his boxers, and he knew she wanted them off. He sat up for a second and she yanked them down, freeing him. Her eyes widened at the size of him. That's when she really saw the effect she was having on him. Just because Rory was a virgin didn't mean she was completely innocent. She had always been curious about how it felt, so she reached her hand out and touched him.

He was surprisingly smooth in her hand. She looked down and watched as she slid down the length of him and then back up. Tristan groaned at the sensation and began moving his hand in tandem with her. Rory felt the fire in her belly restart it's climb to that something she desired more than air. Their mouths met again and again and again. Too many kisses for her to count. Tristan pulled his hand completely away from her when he felt the first quiver of her approaching orgasm. Rory groaned in protest and stopped pumping him.

"You're bed?" he asked her in a hoarse whisper.

"It's in there... no it's not!" Rory almost cried.

She remembered her mother telling her that her new full sized bed was arriving in the next couple of days, so she had Luke take her bed down. Rory was going to sleep on the couch until her new bed got there. Desperate to find a place with a little more room, Tristan picked Rory up and carried her into some room. It just happened to be the kitchen, and it had a mighty big table. Setting her down on the table, he rushed into the living room and fumbled through his wallet until he found a condom.

Rory shivered on the table, her eyes were filled with lust as a very naked Tristan returned with the item in hand. He stared at her almost naked body and almost exploded right then. Her nipples were hard little nubs that contrasted with her creamy white breasts. The blue thigh-highs made her look so sexy he just couldn't control himself. He climbed onto the table with her and gave her a hot open-mouthed kiss.

He unrolled the latex onto himself and then laid Rory down underneath him. Positioning himself at her entrance he eased into her slippery wet slit. Rory stopped breathing as he pushed further and further into her. It hurt a little, but at the same time she wanted more. Finally, he was completely inside of her and she had never felt so good. Pulling out of her, he slowly thrust into her again. On the third time, Rory wrapped her legs around his waist a little tighter and thrust upward with her pelvis. Tristan let out a guttural moan, so she did it again.

Tristan couldn't believe how tight she was. He couldn't believe he was actually fitting inside of her, and all he felt was her vaginal walls clamping against him from every angle. As he moved inside her, all he wanted was to fuck her senseless. Rory began to get restless as he moved slowly. She needed the friction his finger gave her a few minutes before.

"Faster," she urged him.

Surprised, he began to move faster.

"Harder, oh Tristan please!" she screamed.

"Fuck, Rory. Yes!"

His movements became short and quick and Rory could feel the tidal wave beginning. It was a feeling she couldn't even describe as her muscles began to spasm. She could feel this wonderful feeling all over her entire body, though. It was magical. Tristan felt her orgasm rip through her, and tried to ride out her waves. It was futile, though, and he soon joined her in mindless bliss.

Gasping for air, Rory unlocked her ankles from Tristan's waist and laid her legs on either side of Tristan. While Rory floated back to reality, Tristan was busy kissing her shoulders and breasts, nipping at the skin here and there. She loved the feeling of him inside of her, especially as her inner walls trembled slightly. Tristan looked into her eyes and smirked.

"I can't believe you were wearing thigh-highs."

**A/N:** Did you like it? I hope so, because this was hard to write. Look for more one-shots since I haven't started on my next major trory. If this story is cut for the rating, then you can look for it on my website ) Thanx for reading, and please review!


End file.
